The Plan is Off
by TheHerobriner
Summary: An Undertale one-shot requested to me by a reader named 'dream1990' who suggested I do a one-shot where Chara backs out of "the plan" at the last moment.


***(this one-shot was recommended to me by dream1990. sorry it took so long to actually get out, but here it is. hope you guys enjoy!)**

 **The Plan is Off**

Asriel and I are in our bedroom, messing with mom and dad's old video camera. Asriel turns on the camera in front of me. "Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera!" I smile towards the camera. "Ha! This time I got YOU! I left the lens cap on… on purpose! Now you're smiling for nooo reason! Hehehe"

I stop smiling. "Hey Asriel, you remember the buttercup flowers?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this?"

"Turn off the camera"

"Huh? Turn off the camera...? Ok." Asriel turns off the camera. "So… what now?

"I have a plan that involves the buttercup flowers. To break the barrier."

"um… Chara, it is impossible except with 7 human souls."

"But with only one SOUL you can pass through it, right?"

"Um… y-yeah?"

"The flowers nearly killed dad… but…"

"Chara, where is this going?"

"If I ate them, I would almost surely die… you'd be able to take my SOUL to cross the barrier. We would only need to take the SOULs of 6 other humans to be able to break the barrier."

I don't notice Asriel accidentally turning the camera back on. "I... I don't like this idea, Chara."

"You're crying again."

"Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... big kids don't cry."

"This plan will work. You don't doubt me, do you?"

"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!"

"Then you need to be strong enough to do this. Go get the flowers."

"Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers." Asriel puts the camera down on his bed and exits our room. I notice it is turned on, and shut it off.

Oh golly… I… I don't think I've ever felt this nervous about something before. But… if Chara says this will work… I'm going to trust them. I make my way to dad's garden, in the throne room. Dad has only recently recovered from the buttercup poisoning we accidentally gave him, but he claims to have enough energy to continue to run the kingdom, even though mom is the one who actually does most of the work. Either way, mom is out on official business, but dad is still in the throne room when I get there, sitting on his throne.

"H-howdy, Asriel!" he's obviously still fairly weak. "Did… did you need something?"

"Chara wanted me to g-get some of the flowers."

"Oh… well, go ahead. Might i ask what they are for?"

Oh no… think of a lie… "um… Chara wanted me t-to get them to… make flower crowns? Yeah that!"

Dad seems to believe it. "Ok then. Have fun you two. I'll… just be here." i start picking some of the flowers. When I have a good amount of them, I return to our bedroom.

Asriel enters our room with the buttercups. "It took you long enough, Asriel."

"S-sorry… I'm just nervous about all of this… no monster has EVER absorbed a human SOUL… we don't know what will happen… I … I might never get to see you again…"

"Don't be such a crybaby, Asriel."

"I-I'm not a crybaby! I just… I'm scared…"

I take the buttercups from out of Asriel's hands. "It's not like you're the one who will be dying…" I separate a handful of them and ball them up. If I eat this… there is no turning back… I know my true intentions of this plan. I know what humanity is like. If Asriel leaves, they will attack him and he will have no choice but to fight back. He will have enough power to destroy all of humanity, and then finally break the barrier… assuming he even fights back. I glance at Asriel. He obviously doesn't want to do this… I would be throwing away everything, just for the chance that Asriel would fight back… it's… is it even worth the risk? I might just do this, and Asriel would waste my sacrifice…

I pull the ball of buttercups away from my mouth.

"C-Chara…?"

"I'm… having second thoughts. I'm not entirely certain this would work."

…

"Besides, we can be happy here, right? You'll be freed eventually."

"Y-yeah… Chara… I was so scared you were actually going to do it."

"Yeah, well, the plan is off."

 **THE END**


End file.
